


paint my world (with your love)

by peachbread



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (the one where you're colorblind until you meet your s/m), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I still dont know how to tag oof, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, kinda cute kinda sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbread/pseuds/peachbread
Summary: oh... hium, hii think we're soulmates or something?uhh yeah i think so... hi.hi... i'm doyoung





	paint my world (with your love)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for something else a looong time ago but i wanted to do this for dojae so i edited+rewrote the story !!

When we’re born, we see the world in shades of black, white, and gray. The fortunate that meet ‘the one’ out of the billions in this world, have the luxury to see everything as they really are. Most people aren’t too hung up on finding their soulmate though. They’re fine with not seeing in color, since it’s been that way their whole life. They carry on with life, and end up spending the rest of their lives with someone they love; even if they’re not ‘soulmates’.

That’s what Jaehyun and Doyoung thought would happen to them too. Both their parents are still colorblind, but they knew they loved each other very, very much. No doubts ever cross their mind.

 

\---

 

The first color they ever saw were the deep brown in each other’s wide eyes. And from there, the color of their agape lips and tinted cheeks, and the faded orange liquid dripping down each other’s hands.

Neither of them ever even _thought_ about meeting their soulmate. Especially not at the Starbucks in the first floor of their college dorm. It’s like the universe worked to put them right next to each other.

Both of their worlds started to sparkle; the gray lights turned a bright yellow, and the dark gray interior colored to a warm beige. The overturned drinks continued spilling from their hand forming a small puddle on the floor, and the employees just watched in shock at the mess they have to clean up.

 

And from there, the awkward exchanges started. They learned each other’s names and made small talk about their majors and life. They always made time to see each other between their busy schedules, as they longed for each other’s company. The random brunches at cafes turned into meals they’d cook over at Jaehyun’s place. The late night facetime calls turned into Doyoung sleeping soundly in Jaehyun’s embrace. And the once dull world is now dazzling. Soon, their lives revolved around each other, and they became inseparable.

 

Their favorite thing to do is visit the ice cream parlor a block from their campus, trying all the flavors, and learning the different shades of every color as they go. Incidentally, the shop owner has been with his soulmate for decades now, and he was more than happy to help out the young pair.

Doyoung decided his favorite color is blue, and all his new clothes supported that fact. Jaehyun told him that his favorite color is the rosy red Doyoung’s cheeks turn every time their hands brush.

The owner says he starting dating his partner the day same day that they met at the museum. Since they were soulmates anyway, why wait? Doyoung glanced over at Jaehyun, who looked as surprised as he did. They had decided to take things slow, but the owner had a point. Jaehyun mulled over that thought for the rest of the day.

‘Hey. I like the way we are now, you know?’ That was all it took for Jaehyun to be at ease. It was right after that moment that Jaehyun kissed Doyoung on the forehead for the first time.

 

 

_It'd be kinda ironic if we dislike each other wouldn't it?_

_Yeah. Too bad I really like you. Guess this soulmates thing is pretty legit._

_Wait. Did you just confessed to me?_

_Oh boy... I think we're way past that point._

 

 

A year later, on Jaehyun’s graduation day, the two went out for a nice dinner at an expensive restaurant. It was Doyoung’s treat; he made sure to save enough from his part-time job at the sushi restaurant. They talked and talked, until they were told the store was closing. And then that night, at the doorway to their room, Jaehyun finally asked Doyoung to be his boyfriend.

He said yes.

It wasn't as romantic as Jaehyun wanted it to be, but he just couldn’t wait any longer.

 

 

_What do you like about me?_

_Hm... honestly? Everything._

_That's so c _liché_... I want to know for real!_

_Well then what do you like about me?_

_... Everything._

_Told you._

 

 

On their one year anniversary, they moved into an apartment Jaehyun bought with his salary. Doyoung had one more year in university, but they wanted a place together as soon as possible. He makes the commute to school, and kisses Jaehyun goodbye every morning.

Their room is plastered with colorful pictures of their adventures around the city. One day, they want to travel the globe, and see all the beautiful things in the world with their own eyes. All the different combinations of colors and scenery they accompany, it was their dream to see it all—together.

 

 

_Would you still love me if we weren't soulmates?_

_Of course. I can't even imagine loving someone else this much._

_Do you ever think about what if we never met?_

_I don't think that possibility exists. We were meant to be together._

 

 

On their second anniversary, they laid together on the hammock in the balcony, looking up at the scattered stars. Jaehyun talked softly about the day they met and how restless he was, and Doyoung says the same. He recalls the exact pattern of Doyoung's striped sweater, blue from the shoulder, then alternating white and blue from there.

Doyoung confessed he thought it was all a dream, having someone as amazing as Jaehyun as his soulmate. He thought maybe Jaehyun wouldn't like him back. Jaehyun stroked Doyoung's hair softly, and told him he's the most perfect person he ever laid eyes on. They whispered ‘goodnight’ as they grew tired from all the talking, and fell asleep with their heads touching and legs intertwined.

 

 

 

_You know since we're gonna be together forever and what not... you want kids?_

_*Jaehyun chokes on his scrambled eggs and doesn't recover until the next day*_

 

 

On New Year’s Eve of their fifth year together, they visited the riverside, where they snuggled up to each other, watching the fireworks over the bridge. They watched the brilliant flames glow out one by one, and all the sparks bloom in the night sky.

The clock struck twelve, and they hear cheers over in the distance that welcomed the new year. Jaehyun quickly snuck a warm, long kiss on Doyoung’s lips, pulling back to see the fireworks light up the cute expression on Doyoung’s face before kissing him again and again.

 

 

_I’m so glad I met you. Not because the universe sent you to me, but because you’re the love of my life._

_Okay you win this time. I have nothing cheesier to say than that._

_I love you._

_Shit. Me too._

 

 

On their tenth anniversary, Jaehyun clutched the engagement ring he bought tightly in his hand, with a huge smile on his face. It took him days of browsing jewelry stores downtown to finally pick the perfect one. He was going to surprise Doyoung when he came home, and did his best to make a cake from an internet recipe. He bought strawberries, Doyoung’s favorite, to decorate the cake. He held the finished product, proud of his work, admiring the bright red strawberries on top.

 

Doyoung was supposed to be back from the office two hours ago. Thinking he's probably working overtime, Jaehyun decided to put the cake in the fridge to keep it cold. He accidentally dropped the knife on the ground, and when he looked back up, Jaehyun saw colorless strawberries again for the first time in twelve years.

He blinked and blinked, but the vapid scene before him remained. He dropped the cake, watched as it crumbled to the floor, and rubbed his eyes until the edges started to scar.

 

 

On their tenth anniversary, Jaehyun saw the world in black and white again.

 

 

The bleak hospital walls, the sullen face of the apologetic driver, the monochrome gowns of the surgeons filing out of the operation room, and the linear gray line that sits across monitor; they haunted Jaehyun's dream every single night. With Doyoung, he lost everything else in his life. 

 

 

A month later, with the unclaimed ring sitting in his palm, Jaehyun took it with him to the riverside that were always at. 

 

 

And then in their last year, they both saw a world of pitch black.

 

 

_Hey. Don’t you think this universe is cruel?_

_Really cruel. But is it weird I can't be completely mad at it?_

_Well, me neither. After all, I got to meet you._

_Yeah. Even though I wanted it to be a lifetime._

_I did too._

 

_Oh, by the way._

_Yeah?_

_Will you marry me?_

 

_... Yes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me sad ahsdfgydu :/ n e ways i hope u all liked it!!
> 
>  
> 
> (also my chaptered fic i will update soon hopefully after my exams ugh)


End file.
